Mirror mirror on the STOP SINGING DAMMIT!
by Ichiakago
Summary: This is a three part story. JackXYusei. Warning! Contains graphic lemon! Yaoi. You heard me. Don't like it, don't read, don't flame. You have been warned. Complete.
1. Chapter 1 uke

Mirror mirror on the-STOP SINGING DAMMIT!!

Okay. This lemon is just that. A lemon. No plot, no summary, okay, some intro, and no time setting. After episode six cuz Yusei has his mark. Okay, now that that's out of the way, this is a two-sided Yaoi. Shows what an uke feels, then a seme.

Yusei; Uke

Jack and I were lying down on his bed in his house. We were diagonal across the bed so we could both fit. Jack's head was right next to mine. We were best friends so we really didn't care.

"Hey Yusei." said Jack.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What do you think of me as?" he asked.

I bit my lip and thought. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

I sighed. "Well, a friend, a close companion, a great opponent, and a mentor. Don't let that go to your head!" I added as I felt Jack's enormous ego get three times bigger. He sighed. I felt his hand slip underneath my head and entwine into my hair. I did the same. He stayed like this for a while.

"Do you think of me… as anything else?" he asked.

I bit my lip thinking. "Well, what do think of me as?" I asked.

Now it was Jack's turn to ponder. "A life partner?" he said.

My eyes widened and I sat bolt up right. Jack sat up. I turned to look at him, eyes widened comically. Jack got on his hands and knees and inched towards me. He stopped in front of me and raised his hand. He cupped my cheek. My breathing got shallow. Jack leaned in and our lips brushed.

He pulled away. My eyes were closed and I was breathing heavily. I opened my eyes and looked into his. He looked back. He leaned in and our lips brushed for he second time.

This time, he didn't break contact. He cupped the back of my neck and pressed his lips gently against mine. My hands slid up his arms and to his back. I locked my arms behind his neck. He slid his hand down my back and took my hips. He gently laid me down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. He slowly applied his weight on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him close.

I noticed that my jeans were becoming tight but I ignored it. Then they became too tight to ignore. I pulled back, biting my lip as heat rose to my cheeks. Jack cocked his head.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Uhh, I'm, uhh, ha-hard." I stuttered. I bit my lip hard. I waited for Jack's shocked expression. But it never came. He actually smiled. He nuzzled my cheek.

"Well it looks like were gonna have to TAKE CARE of THAT." he whispered seductively.

The way he said he last four words made me shudder, both with pleasure and fright. He smiled wickedly at me. He kissed me again before he trailed his hand down my chest. He pulled my shirt out from my pants and ran a hand over my bare skin. His finger dipped into the crevasses of my abs. I shivered.

He smiled at my reaction. He removed his hand and gently nudged my jacket off. I helped him pull it off by pulling my gloves off and laid back down. My black tank top showing of my arms. He admired my body than slowly and lightly, ran his hands down my sides. My body shuddered and shook. He was overloading my senses.

"A-Ah! Jack! Yo-you're so good at this!" I cried. He lowered his lips to my ear.

"I know." he whispered. His lips brushed against my ear. He licked my ear then slowly extended his tongue into my ear. I felt it lick my salty flesh. He pulled out and kissed the side of my neck. He then sucked hard. I moaned. He pulled back and kissed the hollow base of my throat. I felt my pulse rise. He slowly rolled up my shirt, smiling wickedly all the while. I whimpered, not because it was painful, but he was painfully slow. He smiled down at me and ripped off my shirt. I watched it flutter down in tatters.

"You know, that was my favorite shirt." I said, disappointed. I loved that shirt! He smiled down he kissed me. I opened my mouth slightly and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. We battled for dominance but he won because he slipped his hand down my pants and rubbed my clothed erection. I gasped and he shoved his tongue farther into my mouth. I caught his tongue and sucked on it. He moaned. He pulled back and traced my marker on my left cheek.

"How is this taking care of it? I'm more horny than ever!" I complained, pouting. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Relax Yusei. Your patience will be rewarded," he whispered seductively.

I grumbled. "Fine then." I gently nudged his jacket off his shoulders. He pulled it back and slipped it off. I smirked. I grabbed his shirt and ripped it rift off. It came off with a satisfying RIIIIIPPP!!! He stared at me then watched his shirt flutter.

"Hey!" I smirked.

"You ripped off my shirt. So it's a shirt for a shirt." I said. He growled.

"So you want to play rough eh?" he growled. He tackled me and pinned my arms above my head. He greedily licked down my body. He let my arms go and ran his hands lightly down my body. My mouth opened and gasped. He raised his head and looked up at me.

"Want to continue?" he asked. I nodded. He undid the button on my jeans and peeled them back. He admired the view than pulled down my jeans. It was a little harder because of my swelling erection. I lifted my hips and allowed him to slip of my jeans. I was left in my black boxers. He smirked at the well-sized bulge in them. I growled.

"I lost my jeans so you gotta lose yours." I growled. He smirked and started to undo his button. I swatted his hands away and undid them while stealing a kiss. I peeled them back and he pulled them down. He threw his jeans along with all our other things. I raised an eyebrow. His bulge was noticeably larger than mine. He entwined a hand into my hair and pulled me into an open mouthed kiss. He pulled on the elastic of my boxers and let it go. It slapped back onto my skin.

He pulled back and gently took the edge. He looked up at me. I nodded. He nodded back and gently pulled them down, freeing my swelling erection. He pulled them to my ankles and slipped them off. He smiled kindly at me and gently wrapped his moist fingers around my length. I gasped and moaned. He started pumping me for a little bit. I about came in his hand. He let my erection go and I took the hem of his boxers. He placed hands on top of mine and pulled them down together. He then tossed it on the floor.

He kissed me for a while then let my lips go. Then he ducked his head down and took my entire erection into his mouth. I gasped loudly and threw my head back. I moaned loudly. He sucked and started bobbing his head. I felt heat coil in my stomach.

"Jack!" I hissed. He ignored me and sucked harder. I couldn't help it. I screamed. My hips bucked into his mouth as my seed shot into his mouth. He sucked it all up and let my erection go. He pulled me into a rough kiss. I tasted my seed in the kiss. My eyes closed and his closed. He titled his head, deepening the kiss. My eyes flew open and my back arched as I gasped loudly.

He had slipped a finger inside me. He pressed against something and I screamed. He smirked. He added a second finger. I laid down on the bed panting. He added a third and started scissoring me wider.

I whimpered slightly. He looked at me with concern. I smiled slightly and nodded for him to continue. He bit his lip and went back to preparing me. When he thought I was ready, he pulled out his fingers and grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bedside table. He poured a generous amount into his hand. He lathered my inside then coated his member. He laid down on top of me and got ready.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Give me a minute." I said. And he did. I was shocked. He cared about how I felt rather than his pleasure. I nodded and he nodded back. Then he slowly pushed in. I cried out and dug my nails into his shoulders. He stopped, completely shocked.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

I nodded. "This will always be painful for me. I'll get use to it. You may continue." I said. He bit his lip and nodded. He pushed in slowly, allowing me to get use to his huge size. I winced and whimpered. When he was fully in, he waited.

"Oh god oh god oh god. I'm so sorry." he whispered over and over. I smiled weakly.

"It's alright. It will always hurt, no matter how many times we do it." I whispered weakly. I stroked his cheek. He looked like he was about to cry. I realized something. He cared about me so much that he didn't care if he was feeling the ultimate pleasure if I was in pain. He put my feelings and needs completely before his. I smiled slightly. I leaned up and rubbed his nose with mine.

"You goof. Do really care about me that much?" I whispered. He entwined his fingers into mine.

"Yes, I really do." he said. His face showed no sign of him telling a lie. He was speaking the truth, the entire truth and nothing but the truth. (Jeez, I sound like a judge in a court giving an oath.) I looked into his sparkling violet eyes. I nodded for him to continue. He nodded and began to move. I cried out and dug my nails into his shoulders. He held me tight and moved faster. My moans of pain soon became moans of complete ecstasy. My hips started bucking in time with his thrusts, sending him deeper.

"A-Ah!! Don't stop!!" I cried. He moved as fast as he could. His fingers wrapped around my erection and started pumping. Each thrust nailed my sweet spot, making me see white. Heat coiled in my stomach and I knew my peak was almost reached.

"Jack!! I'm gonna cum!!" I cried. Then it was reached. I screamed as I came. He screamed as well. His seed shot deep within me. With both collapsed panting. His head rested on my chest. I stroked his hair. I looked up.

"Jack, look up." I whispered. He turned his head slightly and looked up. On the ceiling was a large mirror. It was as big as the bed. It showed us lying down on Jack's bed. He was on top of me and his head rested on my chest. We were both covered in a light sheen of sweat. He sighed and rested his head back on my chest. He started humming than sang softly.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, mirror mirror on the floor, mirror mirror on the wall, mirror mirror on the-"

_**"STOP SINGING DAMMIT!!!"**_

Me: So, how was it?

Jack & Yusei: **Glares**

Me: What!?

Yusei: We were so OOC.

Jack: **Nods**

Me: Whatever. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 seme

Okay! Luck number two!

Jack; Seme

Yusei and I were lying down on my bed in my house. We were diagonal across the bed so we could both fit. Yusei's head was right next to mine. We were best friends so we really didn't care.

"Hey Yusei." I said.

"Yeah?" asked Yusei.

"What do you think of me as?" I asked.

Yusei bit my lip and thought. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

He sighed. "Well, a friend, a close companion, a great opponent, and a mentor. Don't let that go to your head!" he added as he felt my enormous ego get three times bigger. I sighed. I slipped my hand under his head and entwined my fingers into his hair. He did the same. I stayed like this for a while.

"Do you think of me… as anything else?" I asked.

He bit my lip thinking. "Well, what do think of me as?" he asked.

Now it was my turn to ponder. "A life partner?" I said.

Yusei's eyes widened and he sat bolt up right. I sat up as well. He turned to look at me, eyes widened comically. I got on his hands and knees and inched towards him. I stopped in front of him and raised my hand. I cupped his cheek. Yusei's breathing got shallow. I leaned in and our lips brushed.

I pulled away from him. Yusei's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and looked into mine. I looked back. I leaned back in and our lips brushed for the second time.

This time, I didn't break contact. I cupped the back of Yusei's neck and pressed my lips gently against his. His hands slid up my arms and to my back. He locked his arms behind my neck. I slid my hand down his back and took his hips. I gently laid him down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. I slowly applied my weight on top of him. Yusei wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled me close.

Suddenly, Yusei pulled back, biting his lip as a deep blush appeared on his cheeks. I cocked my head.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Uhh, I'm, uhh, ha-hard." He stuttered. He bit my lip hard. I smiled down at him. I nuzzled his cheek.

"Well it looks like were gonna have to TAKE CARE of THAT." I whispered seductively.

Yusei shuddered. He looked up at me. I smiled wickedly at him. I kissed him again before I trailed a hand down his chest. I pulled his shirt out from his pants and ran a hand over his bare skin. My finger dipped into the crevasses of his abs. He shivered again.

I smiled at his reaction. I removed my hand and gently nudged his jacket off. He helped me pull it off by pulling his gloves off and laid back down. His black tank top showed off his arms. I admired his body than slowly and lightly, ran my hands down his sides. Yusei's body shuddered and shook.

"A-Ah! Jack! Yo-you're so good at this!" He cried. I lowered my lips to his ear.

"I know." I whispered. My lips brushed against his ear. I licked his ear then slowly extended my tongue into his ear. I licked his salty flesh. I pulled out and kissed the side of his neck. I then sucked hard. A moan passed through his lips. I pulled back and kissed the hollow base of his throat. I felt his pulse rise from the vein beneath my lips. I slowly rolled up his shirt, smiling wickedly all the while. He whimpered. I smiled down at him and ripped off his shirt. He watched it flutter down in tatters.

"You know, that was my favorite shirt." He said, disappointed. I smiled down at him. I leaned down and seized his lips. He opened his mouth slightly and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. We battled for dominance but I won because I had slipped my hand down his pants and rubbed his clothed erection. He gasped and I shoved my tongue farther into his mouth. He caught my tongue and sucked on it. I moaned into his mouth. I pulled back and traced his marker on his left cheek.

"How is this taking care of it? I'm more horny than ever!" He complained, pouting. I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Relax Yusei. Your patience will be rewarded," I whispered seductively.

He grumbled. "Fine then." He gently nudged my jacket off my shoulders. I pulled back and slipped it off. He smirked. He grabbed my shirt and ripped it rift off. It came off with a RIIIIIPPP!!! I stared at him then watched my shirt flutter.

"Hey!" I cried.

He smirked. "You ripped off my shirt. So it's a shirt for a shirt." He said.

I growled. "So you want to play rough eh?" I growled. I tackled him and pinned his arms above his head. I greedily licked down his body. I let his arms go and ran my hands lightly down his body. His mouth opened and he gasped. I raised my head and looked up at him.

"Want to continue?" I asked. He nodded. I undid the button on his jeans and peeled them back. I admired the view than pulled down his jeans. It was a little harder because of his swelling erection. He lifted his hips and allowed me to slip off his jeans. He was left in His black boxers. I smirked at the well-sized bulge in his boxers. He growled at me.

"I lost my jeans so you gotta lose yours." He growled. I smirked and started to undo my button. He swatted my hands away and undid them while stealing a kiss. He peeled them back and pulled them down. I threw my jeans on the floor along with all our other things. He raised an eyebrow. My bulge was noticeably bigger than his. I entwined a hand into his hair and pulled him into an open mouthed kiss. I pulled on the elastic of his boxers and let it go. It slapped back onto his skin.

I pulled back and gently took the edge. I looked up at him. He nodded. I nodded back and gently pulled them down, freeing his swelling erection. I pulled them to his ankles and slipped them off. I smiled kindly at him and gently wrapped my fingers around his length. He gasped and moaned. I started pumping him for a little bit. I let his erection go and he took the hem of my boxers. I placed hands on top of his and pulled them down together. I then tossed it on the floor.

I kissed him for a while then let his lips go. I ducked my head down and took his entire erection into my mouth. He gasped loudly and threw his head back. He moaned loudly. I sucked and started bobbing my head. He tasted nice, a bit too salty but nice.

"Jack!" He hissed. I ignored him and sucked harder. He screamed. His hips bucked into my mouth as his seed shot into my mouth. I sucked it all up and let his erection go. I then pulled him into a rough kiss. His eyes closed and then mine closed. I tilted my head, deepening the kiss. His eyes flew open and his back arched as he gasped loudly.

I had slipped a finger inside of him. I pressed against his prostate and he screamed. I smirked. Yusei was the last person I had expected to be so loud in bed. I added a second finger. He laid down on the bed panting. I added a third and started scissoring him wider.

He whimpered slightly. I looked at him with concern. He smiled slightly and nodded for me to continue. I bit my lip and went back to preparing him. When I thought he was ready, I pulled out my fingers and grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bedside table. I poured a generous amount into my hand. I lathered his inside then coated my member. I laid down on top of him and got ready.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Give me a minute." He said. I did. I wanted to make sure that he was ready before going to the point of no return. If I wanted to back out, I would let him. He nodded and I nodded back. Then I slowly pushed in. He cried out and dug his nails hard into my shoulders. I stopped, completely shocked.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worried.

He nodded. "This will always be painful for me. I'll get use to it. You may continue." He said. I bit my lip and nodded. I pushed in slowly, allowing him to get use to my huge size. He winced and whimpered. When I was fully in, I waited.

"Oh god oh god oh god. I'm so sorry." I whispered over and over. He smiled weakly.

"It's alright. It will always hurt, no matter how many times we do it." He whispered weakly. He stroked my cheek. I hated to see him in pain. I hated myself more knowing that it was I who was causing him pain. I would always put his needs before mine. That was my job as a seme; protect my uke. He smiled slightly. He leaned up and rubbed my nose with his.

"You goof. Do really care about me that much?" He whispered. I entwined my fingers into his.

"Yes, I really do." I said. I stood by that so strongly it must have shown on my face. (Jeez, that sounded totally lame.) I looked into his sparkling cobalt blue eyes. He nodded for me to continue. I nodded and began to move. He cried out and dug his nails into my shoulders. I held him tight and moved faster. His moans of pain soon became moans of complete ecstasy. His hips started bucking in time with my thrusts, sending me deeper.

"A-Ah!! Don't stop!!" He cried. I moved as fast as I could. My fingers wrapped around his erection and started pumping. Each thrust nailed his prostate, making a small gasp past his lips. I saw stars pop in front of my eyes.

"Jack!! I'm gonna cum!!" He cried. He screamed as he came in my hand. I screamed as well. My seed shot deep within him. We both collapsed panting. My head rested on his chest. He stroked my hair.

"Jack, look up." He whispered. I turned my head slightly and looked up. On the ceiling was a large mirror. It was as big as the bed. It showed us lying down on my bed. I was on top of him and my head rested on his chest. We were both covered in a light sheen of sweat. I sighed and rested my head back onto his chest. I started humming than sang softly.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, mirror mirror on the floor, mirror mirror on the wall, mirror mirror on the-"

_**"STOP SINGING DAMMIT!!!"**_

Me: **Rubs hands together**. That was my first multi-chap lemon.

Yusei: You've never written a lemon?

Me: Hell no! That was my first _**multi**_-chap. Lemons? Pfft! Written ten or twenty of them! Never posted. Sucked so bad.

Jack: Wow.

Yusei: **Nods**

Me: Okay! It's complete! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3 third person

I got bored on X-mas and thought about adding another chapter to "Mirror mirror on the- STOP SINGING DAMMIT!!!" so here it is!

Third person

Jack and Yusei were lying down on Jack's bed in his house. They were diagonal across the bed so they could both fit. Jack's head was right next to Yusei's. They were best friends so they really didn't care.

"Hey Yusei." said Jack.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"What do you think of me as?" he asked.

Yusei bit his lip and thought. "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

He sighed. "Well, a friend, a close companion, a great opponent, and a mentor. Don't let that go to your head!" He added as he felt Jack's enormous ego get three times bigger. He sighed. Jack slipped his hand underneath Yusei's head and entwined it into his hair. He did the same. They stayed like this for a while.

"Do you think of me… as anything else?" he asked.

Yusei bit his lip, thinking. "Well, what do think of me as?" He asked.

Now it was Jack's turn to ponder. "A life partner?" he said.

Yusei's eyes widened and He bolted up right. Jack sat up. Yusei turned to look at him, eyes widened comically. Jack got on his hands and knees and inched towards him. He stopped in front of him and raised his hand. He cupped his cheek. Yusei's breathing got shallow. Jack leaned in and their lips brushed.

He pulled away. Yusei's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. He opened his eyes and looked into Jack's. He looked back. He leaned in and their brushed for a second time.

This time, he didn't break contact. He cupped the back of Yusei's neck and pressed his lips gently against the younger male's. Yusei's hands slid up Jack's arms and to his back. He locked his arms behind Jack's neck. Jack slid his hand down Yusei's back and took his hips. He gently pushed him down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. He slowly applied his weight on top of the smaller male. Yusei wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and pulled him close.

Yusei noticed that his jeans were becoming tight but he ignored it. Then, they became too tight to ignore. He pulled back, biting his lip as heat rose to his cheeks. Jack cocked his head.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Uhh, I'm, uhh, ha-hard." Stuttered Yusei. He bit his lip hard. He waited for Jack's shocked expression. But it never came. He actually smiled. He nuzzled Yusei's cheek.

"Well it looks like were gonna have to TAKE CARE of THAT." he whispered seductively.

The way he said he last four words made the younger teen shudder, both with pleasure and fright. Jack smiled wickedly at Yusei. He kissed him again before he trailed his hand down his chest. He pulled Yusei's shirt out from his pants and ran a hand over his bare skin. Jack's finger dipped into the crevasses of the smaller teen's abs. He shivered.

Jack smiled at his reaction. He removed his hand and gently nudged his jacket off. Yusei helped him pull it off by pulling his gloves off and laid back down. His black tank top showed off his arms. Jack admired his body than slowly and lightly, ran his hands down Yusei's sides. His body shuddered and shook. He was overloading the smaller teen's senses.

"A-Ah! Jack! Yo-you're so good at this!" He cried. Jack lowered his lips to Yusei's ear.

"I know." he whispered. His lips brushed against his ear. He licked the blacknett's ear then slowly extended his tongue into his ear. He felt it lick his salty flesh. Jack pulled out and kissed the side of Yusei's neck. He then sucked hard. Yusei moaned. He pulled back and kissed the hollow base of his new lover's throat. Jack felt Yusei's pulse rise. He slowly rolled up his shirt, smiling wickedly all the while. Yusei whimpered, not because it was painful, but he was painfully slow. Jack smiled down at him and ripped off his shirt. Yusei watched it flutter down in tatters.

"You know, that was my favorite shirt." He said, disappointed. Jack smiled down at him and kissed Yusei on the mouth. He opened his mouth slightly and Jack slipped his tongue into the younger teen's mouth. They battled for dominance but Jack won because he slipped his hand down Yusei's pants and rubbed his clothed erection. He gasped and Jack shoved his tongue farther into his mouth. He caught his tongue and sucked on it. Jack moaned and pulled back. He traced Yusei's marker on his left cheek.

"How is this taking care of it? I'm more horny than ever!" He complained, pouting. Jack smiled and stroked he cheek.

"Relax Yusei. Your patience will be rewarded," he whispered seductively.

Yusei grumbled. "Fine then." Yusei gently nudged Jack's jacket off his shoulders. He pulled it back and slipped it off. Yusei smirked and grabbed his shirt. He ripped it right off. It came off with a RIIIIIIIP!!!! Jack stared at him then watched his shirt flutter.

"Hey!" he cried.

Yusei smirked. "You ripped off my shirt. So it's a shirt for a shirt." He said.

Jack growled at him playfully. "So you want to play rough eh?" he growled. He tackled him and pinned his arms above his head. He greedily licked down his new lover's body. He let Yusei's arms go and ran his hands lightly down his body. His mouth opened and gasped. Jack raised his head and looked up at Yusei.

"Want to continue?" he asked. Yusei nodded. He undid the button on his jeans and peeled them back. He admired the view then pulled down his jeans. It was a little harder because of his swelling erection. Yusei lifted his hips and allowed Jack to slip of his jeans. He was left in my black boxers. Jack smirked at the well-sized bulge in them. Yusei growled.

"I lost my jeans so you gotta lose yours." He growled. Jack smirked and started to undo his button. Yusei swatted his hands away and undid them while stealing a kiss. He peeled them back and Jack pulled them down. He threw his jeans along with all their other clothes. Yusei raised an eyebrow. Jack's bulge was noticeably larger than his. He entwined a hand into his hair and pulled him into an open mouthed kiss. He pulled on the elastic of his boxers and let it go. It slapped back onto his skin.

Jack pulled back and gently took the edge. He looked up at Yusei. He nodded. Jack nodded back and gently pulled them down, freeing his swelling erection. He pulled them to his ankles and slipped them off. He smiled kindly at him and gently wrapped his moist fingers around his length. Yusei gasped and moaned. He started pumping him for a little bit. He let his erection go and Yusei took the hem of his boxers. Jack placed his hands on top of his and pulled them down together. He then tossed it on the floor.

He kissed Yusei for a while then let his lips go. Then he ducked his head down and took his entire erection into his mouth. Yusei gasped loudly and threw his head back and moaned from his very soul. Jack sucked and started bobbing his head. Yusei felt heat coil in his stomach.

"Jack!" He hissed. Jack ignored him and sucked harder. Yusei screamed and bucked his into Jack's mouth as he came. Jack sucked it all up and let him go. He pulled Yusei into a rough kiss. Yusei's eyes fluttered close then Jack's. He titled his head, deepening the kiss. Yusei's eyes flew open and his back arched as he gasped loudly.

Jack had slipped a finger inside him. He pressed against his prostate and Yusei screamed. Jack smirked. Ol' mister quiet-and-serious Yusei was THE LAST person he expected to be so loud in bed. He added a second finger. Yusei laid down on the bed, panting. Jack added a third and started scissoring him wider.

Yusei whimpered slightly. Jack looked at him with concern. He smiled slightly and nodded for him to continue. Jack bit his lip and went back to preparing his new lover. When he thought he was ready, he pulled out his fingers and grabbed a bottle of lotion from the bedside table. He poured a generous amount into his hand. He lathered Yusei's insides then coated his member. He laid down on top of him and got ready.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Give me a minute." he said. And he did. Yusei was slightly surprised by this. He nodded and Jack nodded back. Then he slowly pushed in. Yusei cried out and dug his nails into Jack's shoulders. He stopped, completely shocked.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

He nodded. "This will always be painful for me. I'll get use to it. You may continue." He said. Jack bit his lip and nodded. He pushed in slowly, allowing him to get use to his huge size. Yusei winced and whimpered. When he was fully in, he waited.

"Oh god oh god oh god. I'm so sorry." he whispered over and over. Yusei smiled weakly.

"It's alright. It will always hurt, no matter how many times we do it." He whispered weakly. He stroked Jack's cheek. He looked like he was about to cry. Jack hated seeing his uke in pain and Yusei realized it. He smiled slightly. He leaned up and rubbed his nose with his.

"You goof. Do really care about me that much?" he whispered. Jack entwined his fingers into his.

"Yes, I really do." he said. They both knew he was telling the truth. Jack looked into his sparkling cobalt eyes and Yusei looked into his shining amethyst irises. Yusei nodded for him to continue. Jack nodded and began to move. The smaller teen cried out and dug his nails into the blonde's shoulders. He held him tight and moved faster. Yusei's moans of pain soon became moans of complete ecstasy. His hips started bucking in time with Jack's thrusts, sending him deeper.

"A-Ah!! Don't stop!" He cried. Jack moved as fast as he could. His fingers wrapped around the blacknette's erection and started pumping. Each thrust nailed his sweet spot, making him see white. Heat coiled in his stomach and He knew his peak was almost reached.

"Jack!! I'm gonna cum!!" He cried. Then it was reached. Yusei screamed as he came. Jack screamed as well. His seed shot deep within the younger teen. They both collapsed panting. Jack's head rested on Yusei's chest. He stroked his hair. He looked up.

"Jack, look up." He whispered. Jack turned his head slightly and looked up. On the ceiling was a large mirror. It was as big as the bed. It showed them lying down on Jack's bed. Jack was on top of Yusei and his head rested on Yusei's chest. They were both covered in a light sheen of sweat. Jack sighed and rested his head back on his chest. He started humming than sang softly.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, mirror mirror on the floor, mirror mirror on the wall, mirror mirror on the-"

"STOP SINGING DAMMIT!!!"

The ending still cracks me up.


End file.
